prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kise Yayoi
or (Lily in the English Dub Glitter Force) is one of the five main Cures in the series Smile Pretty Cure!, she attends Nanairogaoka Middle School in Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 along with the other Cures. While being a little bit of a crybaby, she is actually quite a strong girl at heart. She is good at sympathizing with others, and will always keep a promise. Although she excels at drawing manga, she rarely ever shows anyone her work due to her shy nature. She is part of the home economics club at school. Her alter ego is , or Glitter Peace in the Glitter Force dub and also Warrior Peace in the Smile Warrior dub. She the third member to join the team and she controls the power of lightning and thunder. Appearance Yayoi is the shortest of the team with big, gold eyes and short yellow hair that curls around her face. Her bangs are straightened and worn with a white headband that has an orange gem on either side. For school, she wears a yellow tie and pale yellow cardigan. Casually she wears a goldenrod apron-style dress over a pale yellow long-sleeved dress with white frilly cuff and collar. This is paired with dark orange Mary-Jane shoes and frilly socks. During summer she switches to a white blouse worn with a pale yellow, ruffled, layered camisole, pale denim short pants, and goldenrod sandals with a pale brown sole and white socks. As Cure Peace, her hair is pulled into a large shape resembling an upside-down fan attached to a cone of hair. Her bangs change in shape and curl outward, while her forelocks curl inward. She gains a white tiara with a yellow gem and wings, along with wing earrings. She wears a yellow top and pleat mini skirt with gold detail. The middle of the torso is white with a frilly cloth on top to match her petticoat. A pale yellow bow is sewn to the chest with a gold Smile Pretty Cure emblem, while her Smile Pact hangs from her right hip. Her frilly sleeves have a winged layer over them attached to yellow spheres. A cape-like piece sticks out from the back of her skirt, and she gains a dark gold choker and shorts. White fabric covers her wrists with gold ribbon at the middle, while her boots have a yellow toe, heel, and cuff, with a gold ribbon on the corner. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head with matching gold wings and gold ribbon earrings. The center piece of her tiara is a yellow star. In Princess mode, her hair is slightly longer and loose and wavy. Her forelocks grow to chest length and she gains additional locks of hair. She gains her tiara mode hair accessories and earrings, along with a halo. Over her dress is a pale yellow ruffled dress with her bow changing into a ribbon. The colors of her boots and writ accessories lighten in color, and sewn to the back of her dress is a flowing ribbon. As Ultra Cure Peace, her hair grows in volume and gains three layers, and thicker bangs and forelocks. She gains an alternated tiara and wings from her other forms but keeps her original earrings. Her choker turns white with a yellow gem on it, while her dress becomes pale yellow and feathery, with cape-like layers flowing behind. Her wrist pieces are feathery with a gold ribbon wrapped around them, while her sleeves become translucent and puffed. The cuff of her boots changes to be wing-like, with the left boot worn mid-leg and the right thigh length. Her emblem is now on a pair of wings to match the white pair she gains on her back. Personality Yayoi is a shy girl with a big heart. She was first depicted as a crybaby, "crying over the slightest nudge". Though she had a few friends, she mostly kept to herself due to her shy and modest nature. When Miyuki and Akane saw what potential she had in art, they managed to draw a more passionate fire out of her. When their lives were put in danger, she completely shed her babyish personality and showed her true strength. Now that she's made a few friends, Yayoi has become more outgoing and passionate about being a Pretty Cure, especially the superhero elements. She is quite bubbly and sweet, and while she may appear as a crybaby, she is actually quite strong when it comes to protecting her friends and making the right decision. History Meeting Miyuki She first met Hoshizora Miyuki when Hino Akane was trying to help Miyuki with her self introduction. She tells Miyuki to not worry, that Akane only did that to help break the ice. Miyuki became more acquainted with Yayoi after catching her sketching a few characters. Seeing what potential she had, Akane and Miyuki insisted she entered the school's poster competition. Becoming Cure Peace Yayoi's modest nature got the best of her when she didn't win the poster competition and ripped her poster off the wall. She ran away and broke down crying, where she met Akaoni, who turned everything into a bad ending and turned Yayoi's poster into an Akanbe. Miyuki and Akane transformed, but they used too much power at the start of the fight and became too tired to continue. Yayoi gathered her courage and tried to protect her friends when a beam of light hits her and she transforms into Cure Peace. However, she immediately gets scared and runs from the Akanbe. While she runs with Cure Happy and Cure Sunny, she falls over and starts crying. Her tears release a surge of lightning which Candy says Peace has control over. She finishes the Akanbe off with her attack, Peace Thunder. In episode 6, they succeeded in bringing together the Pretty Cures and when asked Candy what to do, Candy was paralyzed and said she don't know shocking everybody. Just then, a book flew in, and like in episode 1, the book crashes in her face and Pop, Candy's big brother, comes out (and in the right time) to tell the Pretty Cures what their destiny is. He gives the Decor Décor to the girls and showed them the Magical Library. He tells the story about the Bad End Kingdom. In episode 7, she collected another Cure Decor for Decor Décor. In episode 8, Miyuki switched her mind with Candy's and the Cures try to make sure Candy doesn't go wrong. At the end of school, they get mad at Candy and she ran away. When they encountered an Akanbe and all of the Cures were stuck, Miyuki transforms in Candy's body into a new Cure, Cure Candy. In episode 9, it was April Fool's and shows behind her shy personality, she's a great liar and it gives her a chance to lie about things. First off, she got lied to by her mom of getting pancakes that make her get up from the bed. She later got back at her and got equal. At school, she was happy for lying to Miyuki at first by telling her that she's exchanging schools. Miyuki and Candy were shocked. When Yayoi got her back turned for a moment to be happy, she got back to them telling them it was a joke but were gone telling Akane and both have empathy for her moving as it was hard for them to say good-bye when they moved. When Yayoi met them and hear about it, she was scared of losing her friends from her lie imagining what would they say. As soon as the rumor soon spread the classroom prepared a goodbye party for her. So sad, she then cried out of the classroom. Suddenly Akaoni came and brought an Akanbe that beats the Cures by Akaoni lying. The angry Cures were angered, wanting a fair fight and shouted that they hated liars. Akaoni then said that Peace was a liar herself that Peace cried and confessed that she was lying because it was April Fool's and apologized for not telling. The Cures were actually relieved to hear that she's not transferring (blamed Happy for falling for it). Akaoni then got bored and when he lied again, Peace attacked the Akanbe without being tricked and realized that her friends did not get angry at her lie because it didn't hurt them and is getting hurt by his lies. With her renewed energy, Peace then sends out a Peace Thunder to purify the Akanbe. After the battle, Yayoi confessed her lie of not transferring that to the classmates that they respond of being relieved and it was okay because it was April Fools, it was a holiday it was okay to lie. Yayoi was now relieved to hear it, but the Cures then did a prank on her by pretending they didn't like the prank she pulled and don't want to be her friend. Yayoi then cried from their joke. In episode 12, all the Pretty Cures get new power called Tiara Mode. With it, she uses their first group attack, Rainbow Healing. In episode 13 and 14, the Cures went on a class trip to Kyoto and Osaka. In Kyoto, everyone got good fortunes except for Miyuki for her fortune is "Great Curse" and encounters many bad things happening to her and her friends making her happiness go to its limit. When Akaoni came and made a blue-nosed Akanbe with a bad fortune, it made Miyuki's luck worse and lost her Smile Pact to activate Rainbow Healing and blames herself and her curse for her friends injuries, but the Pretty Cures said that they were blessed around her and Cure Happy now happy and found her Smile Pact and together defeated the Blue-nosed Akanbe. After the fight, Miyuki thanked her friends for having her luck and happiness back and saw a couple of Maiko and took a picture with them making it the best thing that happened to Miyuki. The Pretty Cures visited Osaka next. They plan to go to Kyoto Castle, Nakanoshima, and the Tennouji Zoo. Visiting Kyoto Castle, Candy asked Yayoi and Miyuki to tie her hair resulting in being separated by Hino Akane, Midorikawa Nao, and Aoki Reika. They met kind tourists that Yayoi thought it was a nice place and decided to make it into an adventure (like from those TV she watched) and went around Kyoto to the places the Pretty Cures planned. They visited the Tower and looked out the window until Majorina appeared and turned the tower into an Akanbe with Yayoi, Miyuki, and Candy trapped and shaken. Luckily, Cure Sunny, Cure March and Cure Beauty used the butterfly decor and tired the Akanbe until they got the girls out, transformed and defeated the Akanbe. They went to eat takoyaki and went back with their classmates and went home happily. On Mothers day, she made a drawing of her mother for her present. In episode 18, Nao volunteers herself and the Pretty Cures to the baton relay race. Yayoi didn't have good running ability, but thanks to Nao's training, she improved her speeding but lost it when students started talking about her not winning the race and loses her confidence. At the race, Yayoi doubt she would win for the team. Suddenly, Akaoni appeared sucking everyone's bad energy. The Pretty Cures then battles the Akanbe at Tug a war. Peace was still doubted they'll win until March shouted that if they work together, they'll win. Those words brought back Peace's confidence when she understands and helps the Pretty Cures win. When the race began, she suddenly lost speed until her classmates cheered and manage to give the baton to Nao, but she tripped causing her to go last and cries. But Yayoi cried with her and the Pretty Cures cried with her saying that she did great and didn't give up. Soon they group up around her until Nao sadness turned to joy and cried to the end with gladness. In episode 23, Pop came back to tell the Pretty Cures that they have one more Decor to revive the Royale Queen. When they told him about Tanbata festival, Pop told them a holiday they celebrate from Märchenland that the natives laid out candles and wished on a shooting star, hoping that Pegasus would grant their wishes. The girls began to hang their tanzaku on the bamboo tree and Miyuki decided to use the Star Decor piece as part of the decorations. When they went to the park to see the stars, an Akanbe attacked and the Pretty Cures managed to defeat it and get the last Decor but was quickly stolen by Joker and he kidnapped Candy and disappeared while his laugh echoed and the Pretty Cures called out Candy's name. Going to the Bad End Kingdom and Pierrot’s Revival The Pretty Cures were sad about Candy's kidnapping. Miyuki discovered they still have one Decor they used for the tanabata decoration and decided to go to Märchenland to go to the Bad End Kingdom to rescue Candy and the Decor Decor. When the Cures traveled to Märchenland, there were no one around and Joker appeared to fight them. The Pretty Cure transformed, but were defeated by him and have their Bad Energy absorbed because he needs the Cures Bad Energy so Pierrot could revive and left with the Cures hopeless. The Cures don't know what to do and Miyuki suggests they separate to think about what is most important to them. When Miyuki and the gang were by themselves and each thinks about it, they read the tanzaku that Candy had written about them. With their resolved strength, the girls united and prepare to venture to the Bad End Kingdom and promise to rescue Candy and everyone will return home safely. When they went to the Bad End Kingdom, the commanders, Wolfrun, Akaoni, Majorina and Joker were waiting for them. Cure Peace battles Akaoni while the others battles the commanders and Happy went to rescue Candy. All the Cures were almost defeated, but when they remembered their promise, the Pretty Cures pumped their adrenaline and powers defeating the bad end generals. As the Cures united and put the last Decor, they find the Decor Decór doesn't seem to do anything with all the Decors inside, Emperor Pierrot reveals himself. Just as the Cures are overwhelmed by Pierrot's power, the Decor Decór glows and the Cures are contacted by the Queen of Märchenland, who grants them the power of the Princess Candles, allowing them to evolve into their new Princess Forms and defeat Pierrot. Going back to Märchenland The Cures traveled back to Märchenland and met Royale Queen (and surprised that she was big). Unfortunately, she was still in stone and nothing happened. When they got out of the castle, Miyuki and the girls met the first inhabitants they meet were the soldiers but were scared of the girls because they were human. Pop turned the cures into fairies. Miyuki thought they should add a signature phrase behind their sentences like Candy and made the phrases for them. While Pop researched why the Queen wasn't revived, Candy and the other Cures decided to take a tour around Märchenland. They saw characters from stories and doing the scenes from the stories like Red Riding Hood and Ali-Baba and the 40 Thieves. While Pop was researching in the library, the girls were enjoying the sights of the village. When they arrived at a house made of candies, they went to eat it. Puss wanted to get candy and Miyuki tried to help him until she sneezed causing everyone to revert their human forms. The fairies were afraid at first but Miyuki gave Puss the candy he tried to get and soon the fairies realize they are nice and accepted them. They heard about the Miracle jewels from the fairies that they would grant any wish. Candy said that Joker was talking about them when she was captured. Suddenly, Wolfrun appeared for the Miracle Jewels and absorbed the bad energy from the Fairies. The Pretty Cures transformed and Wolfrun used the super red nosed Akanbe and it was too powerful for the Cures and almost defeated, but heard the fairies despair and stood up again. Suddenly the Princess Candles reappeared again and they transformed to Princess Form. They defeated the Akanbe using Rainbow Burst and it released two Cure Decor pieces. After Wolfurun retreated, the girls heard Royale Queen's voice and headed back to the castle. Royale Queen was speaking through telepathy and explained that the original Cure Decor pieces which were supposed to revive her were instead given to Pegasus so that the girls could attain Princess Form. She also informed them that Pierrot is still alive and they had to gather more Cure Decor pieces to revive her. Everyone was troubled with the thought of more battle, but Miyuki encouraged everyone to work harder and revive Royale Queen. They then said goodbye to the fairies as the girls and Candy returned to the human world. Back in Earth, It was summer and Miyuki and Candy don't know what to do. She got a call from Akane and invited her to the beach. But when she got there, she realized Akane tricked her into helping her work in the restaurant on the beach which she accepted. Next door was Nao doing an ice shave stand and soon started a rivalry between them. Then next episode Miyuki explained a summer festival and invited Candy with the girls. Candy was so excited that she got lost and became a prize. Miyuki and the others soon found and won her and had a great time watching the fireworks. Summer was almost over and Miyuki went to school, where Nao was being a scaring cat from reading a scary book. Akane suggested they go around the school explore some rumors of strange sightings in their school. While walking through it, Majorina turned the school into an Akanbe, and Majorina changed into her younger form. When the Cures tried to escape, the floor started moving, preventing the girls from getting anywhere. Several mini Akanbe produced by the school itself started chasing Cures out of the school through the Akanbe's mouth by accident. When they got out of the Akanbe school, they purified by using Princess Form and Rainbow Burst. When walking home from school, Reika reminded them of their summer home works and tuition which Miyuki claimed it is more scarier than ghosts. The next episode/day, The girls met with their teacher, Sasaki Sensei who reminded them to complete their homework before school starts. Akane, Miyuki, Yayoi, and Nao got worried as they had not finished theirs. Candy and Miyuki found a strange dice and roll it. Everyone got sucked into a strange world and saw the commanders in and they told the Pretty cures if they don't finish by 6:30, they'll be stuck forever. Cure Sunny face Wolfrun in a Go-Kart game. Wolfrun cheated but Cure Sunny used Sunny Fire to give a big boost and won the race. All of the Precures manage to win all games, but one. They have to remain happy at the end of the ride in the Ferris Wheel. When they got on, they saw an image of Sasaki Sensei scolding them for not doing their summer work. All of them were now depressed seeing this, except Cure Beauty and Candy. Beauty encouraged them and would help them when it is over. From the encouragement from Beauty, they remained happy and won the game. After beating the Akanbe, got out of the game and doing their homework... they didn't complete all of it and get an extra lesson by Sasaki Sensei and all of them are now depressed of getting what they deserved. In the next episode, all of them didn't get to go overseas during the summer. The others want to see places they dreamed of. They took advantage of the Magical Library and gone to many places they dreamed of going. They went to New York where Yayoi wanted to go and all of the Pretty Cures copy the gesture of the Statue of Liberty and bystanders praise for her act on a USA super-hero. After seeing all the places they wanted to go, their last stop was the Amazon River. While on the boat ride, Akaoni attacked and summoned Piranha Akanbe and ate Candy. It was too hard for them to swim, but Candy used the Dolphin Decor and turned them all to Mermaids. In Mermaid mode, Peace used Peace Thunder causing a big shock for the Akanbe and the Pretty Cures. They manage to defeat the Akanbe and collected the last 2 Decors. Back at the Magic Library, when putting the Decors into the Decor Decor, a mysterious clock appeared. 10 Years Later The Smile Pretty Cure! novel tells of what happened about 10 years after the end of the show. Following the return of harmony to both Märchenland and Earth, Kise Yayoi has become a rich and successful manga artist following the release of Miracle Peace. For seven long years, her series has gained an animated adaptation, merchandise such as transformation items and soft vinyl dolls, movies, games, and novels. Its popularity has spread to other media like a ripple without pause to the point that there isn't a single person in Japan who doesn't know Miracle Peace. Relationships Hoshizora Miyuki Being a shy girl, Yayoi understands how Miyuki must feel being the new girl in class, and so does her best to make Miyuki feel welcome. She also shows genuine concern for Miyuki whenever she gets hurt. Hino Akane Despite how Akane always teases Yayoi about being a crybaby, the two seem to be good friends and are often seen together. Aoki Reika Yayoi likes Reika the same way Reika does. There's not much about their relationship during the series. Reika likes her artworks and fascinated/amazed by how she does her art. Kise Yuuichi When Yayoi was younger, she was very close to her father. Yuuichi loves her and once said after a stressing time from work, he would always be relaxed when Yayoi comes to him. Cure Peace "Sparkling, glittering, rock-paper-scissors! Cure Peace!" ピカピカぴかりんじゃんけんポン ♪ キュアピース！ Pikapika pikarin jankenpon ♪ Kyua Pīsu! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Yayoi. Cure Peace has the power of Lightning. She is able to electrocute enemies by crying hard as shown in episode 3. With that, she can shock, or even paralysis enemies. However, her power over lightning seems to give a slight recoil back to her. It is shown in episode 15, that she can summon lightning from her hands. She also has the power to teleport inside the electricity. For Glitter Force, her introduction is "Puppies and kittens, the power of Love! I'm Glitter Peace!" Attacks Peace Thunder - is Cure Peace's signature attack. For it to work, Cure Peace has to gain enough energy to perform it, once the energy is awakened, Cure Peace does the peace sign and gets an electroshock from it, and soon she says "Pretty Cure Peace Thunder" and points at the enemy with both hands as peace signs, and electrocutes them. For Glitter Force, the attack is renamed Sparkle Lightning. Peace Thunder Hurricane - is the upgraded version of Peace Thunder appearing on episode 41, when she does the same moves, however this time with bigger energy, and is mainly more powerful towards the enemy. For Glitter Force, the attack is renamed Sparkle Lighting Hurricane. Thunder Blizzard - is the combined attack with Cure Beauty, used on episode 47. The attack can be done, as Cure Beauty throws a block of ice on the air, and Cure Peace makes a lightning bolt, which causes the ice to fire up, as the attack is done, the attack could defeat many enemies. Rainbow Healing - is the group attack, which appears on episode 12, and once the Cures gain the Miracle Jewel Decor, and all are on Tiara Mode, they are capable of defeating the Blue Nosed Akanbe. In Glitter Force, the attack is renamed Tiara Mode Torrent. Rainbow Burst - is the second group attack, which appears on episode 23, the attack could be done with the Princess Candle, and also when they are on Princess Mode, and they are capable on defeating the enemy. Royal Rainbow Burst is the third group attack, which appears on episode 32, she needs the Princess Candle and the Royal Clock, and when they are on Princess mode, they are capable of doing the attack. Ultra Rainbow Burst '- is the fourth group attack, which appears only once in episode 48. It is identical to Royal Rainbow Burst except that Sunny and the others are in their ultra forms and the Royal Clock doesn't appear. In ''Glitter Force, the attack is just called '''Royal Rainbow Burst. Miracle Rainbow Burst - is the fifth, final, and most powerful group attack, which appears only once in episode 48. The attack is done in Ultra Form alongside Royal Candy and the Miracle Jewel. This attack is used to defeat Pierrot. Although the name is unknown, another attack is done with her friends, as Cure Peace can summon a huge rainbow shield or barrier in the movie "Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi". This is further enhanced by Fu-chan's last bit of power. Princess Peace After receiving the Yellow Shooting Star Princess Decor and Princess Candle, Yayoi can transform into her princess form named "Princess Peace!" She transforms by putting the Yellow Shooting Star Princess Decor in the Princess Candle and yelling out "Pegasus, Grant Us The Power!" With the other Smile Cures in their Princess Form, they can perform the group attack called Rainbow Burst. Etymology : - 黄 means "yellow", while 瀬 means "river rapids". : - Yayoi is the olden name for "March" (彌生) of twelve months in the lunar calendar. In episode 19, it was revealed that her father named her Yayoi ("March"), the first month of spring, after her mother Chiharu ("a thousand springs"), in hopes that she will become as kind and gentle as her mother. Another reference for the name could be the famous Japanese artist Kusama Yayoi since Kise Yayoi is good at drawing. Her name means "yellow river rapids march." Her English dub name Lily comes from the flower with the same name, Lily, which means "pure", "innocent", or "cute".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lily_(name) Songs Yayoi's voice actor, Kanemoto Hisako, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fukuen Misato (who voices Hoshizora Miyuki), Tano Asami (who voices Hino Akane), Inoue Marina (who voices Midorikawa Nao) and Nishimura Chinami (who voices Aoki Reika). *'100% Hero' *'Peaceful Days♪' Duets *'The Best Smile' (Along with Fukuen Misato, Tano Asami, Inoue Marina, and Nishimura Chinami) *'Rainbow Colored Every Day' (Along with Inoue Marina and Nishimura Chinami) *'Let's Laugh, Just Laugh And Laugh♪' (Along with Fukuen Misato, Tano Asami, Inoue Marina, Nishimura Chinami, and Ootani Ikue) Trivia *In her introductory speech, Cure Peace says "Rock Paper Scissors". This may be referencing her Cure name, as the hand sign for the scissors in the game is also the hand signal for peace. *Yayoi appeared as Cure Peace to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 29 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *For the English dub Glitter Force, Akane (Cure Sunny) and Yayoi (Cure Peace) are the only two who keep their original Cure names, as Glitter Sunny and Glitter Peace. *In the All Pretty Cure Big Poll, Yayoi is ranked 5th in "Favorite Pretty Cure". Gallery :Main page: Kise Yayoi/Image Gallery References Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! characters Category:Cures Category:Main characters